Big brother won't fail you
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles have just come home from a hard night. Leo's a great big brother! Will make you smile! R&R xx


**The turtles are 16! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Big brother won't fail you**

It has been a tough day for the four brothers, The three younger turtles were sleeping on the couch together. Leo was the only one with injuries this time because he had just simply refused to let any of his brothers get anything too serious. There was a small radio on the coffee table, Leo was about to turn it off when a song began to play.

**When I see your smile**

**The tears run down my face**

**I can't replace **

Leo looked over to his younger brothers, they were smiling in their sleep. They had shouted at Leo for getting injured for them, but to see them smiling was a good reason to do it..

**Now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

Leo knew the world was a cold and terrible place, especially for mutants. He hated hiding his brothers from the world, He knew they wanted to get out into the sunshine and show everyone how amazing they were. His brothers... They were his everything. The reason he trained so hard, They made him stronger.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

It was true, Leo would never let his brothers fall! He would stand up with them and for them for as long as he was alive. Leo would stay with his brothers through thick and thin, He'd happily die for them. In fact, if he had to die at all he wanted the reason to be for his brothers.

**Seasons are changing**

**and waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer**

**and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

No matter how much the world changed, Leo would be there to protect his little brothers. They always denied orders or made fun of him for giving them orders or for following rules. Sometimes he wished he could show them that he just does it because he loves them.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

There was that chorus again, Leo couldn't help but hum along and smile at his sleeping brothers.

**My whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**cuz I'm here**

**For you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**please tell me you'll stay**

Raph. Don and Mikey were the only reasons Leo's heart beat. He was always scared of their relationship going wrong, He dreaded the day that his brothers would leave or fall out permanently. He doesn't want his brothers to leave, He wants them to stay together forever.

**Use me as you will**

**pull my strings just for a thrill**

**I know I'll be ok **

**though my skies are turning grey**

Leo didn't care if his brothers hurt him on purpose or if it was an accident as long as they were happy and safe Leo would be okay.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

The song faded and the radio presenter began to talk, Leo turned the radio off and sighed happily. He loved his brothers and hoped that they knew that. He would protect them no matter what and would die for them any day to show them just how much he cared.

'Leo?' Leo looked round to see his three younger brothers looking at him, Raph was the one that had spoken,

'Yeah?' Leo asked quietly,

'Why aren't you asleep?' Donnie asked with a frown, 'Are your injuries sore? I'll go get you some pain killers' Donnie started to get up but stopped when Leo chuckled,

'I'm fine Donnie.. Just go back to sleep' Leo smiled as he put his blanket over them.

'Come on Leo, You need sleep too!' Mikey yawned as he and Raph moved over for Leo, Leo grinned at them then joined them on the couch. All three little brothers snuggled into Leo, Even Raph!

'G'night guys' Leo smiled,

'You're really stupid ya know that?' Raph chuckled,

'Hmm?' Leo looked down at his sleepy siblings,

'You shouldn't have taken those injuries for us' Donnie frowned,

'heh It's what big brothers are for' Leo shrugged,

'I love having a big brother' Donnie smiled at Leo and Raph.

'Night Leo... and thanks' Raph smiled before trying to go to sleep,

'Yeah thanks Leo' Donnie smiled,

'Love you Leo' Mikey yawned,

'Love you guys too' And with that the four turtles fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry but that song is so perfect for Leo and his brothers! Please Review xx**


End file.
